Y esa vez también fue mi primera vez
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: Si bien estaba algo nervioso, no era la primera vez que estaba solo en su apartamento con él, ni era la primera vez que dormían juntos, sólo que esta vez era diferente, desde hace unas semanas empezaron con la ya conocida fase entre parejas en la que "me dejas tocar y te dejo tocar", el juego del calentamiento, el manoseo, el conocido vulgarmente FAJE.


Aclaración: Los personajes no son mios son de Cassie3 y lo que diga Magnus **irá así.**

Espero les guste.

* * *

Si bien estaba algo nervioso, no era la primera vez que estaba solo en su apartamento con él, ni era la primera vez que dormían juntos, sólo que esta vez era diferente, desde hace unas semanas empezaron con la ya conocida fase entre parejas en la que "me dejas tocar y te dejo tocar", el juego del calentamiento, el manoseo, el conocido vulgarmente FAJE.

Él había estado evitando todo el tiempo posible que llegara este día canselandole desde hacía 3 semanas las visitas con él, excusandose que tenía asuntos con la conclave, pero ya no podía ¡No más! Eso le asustaba, principalmente porque... bueno, él un brujo experimentado en todo aspecto y Alec...bueno ¡Era su primer novio!, su primer beso, su primer amor, su primer "esquemehacessentirbienquiénsabecomoperonoloacepto ", y bueno, pronto sería también su.. Primera vez.

-**Por favor Alec, quita esa cara, ni que te fuera hacer algo malo**-. Sonrio maliciosamente y en su mente acompleto la frase "_**Que no te vaya a gustar**_"

-N-no, ¿Cuál cara? - trato de sonreir...FALLÓ, él sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, se acostarían y se abrazarían, Magnus empezaría a acariciarle lentamente la espalda y Alec sentiría electricidad por donde pasara sus manos...¡Nunca había tenido tanto miedo por acostarse! Bien, en parte lo deseaba pero ¿Y si no es lo que esperaba?. -Y-ya Magnus, estás delirando-.

_**Magnus se acosto completamente en la cama, sí, lo amaba, pero tambien era un brujo con necesidades, y que él fuera un nefilim de 1.74, con cuerpo de dios, los ojos más lindos y sexys que el haya visto nunca simplemente NO ayudaban a contener lo que él deseaba hacerle. Definitivamente esta noche lo haría suyo, se sento de nuevo y abrazo a Alec por detras pegandolo a su cuerpo, de las cosas que más le gustaban de él aparte de sus ojos era su espalda ancha, Alec titubeo pero el le tapo la boca de manera cariñosa, chasqueo los dedos eh hizo que se cerraran cortinas, ventanas y la puerta dejando a Presidente Miau fuera. Lo acosto lentamente en la cama mientras le quitaba el sueter café rasgandolo y dejandolo tirado en el piso...**_

Alec sintio cuando lo abrazaba, trato de decir algo pero la electricidad era más fuerte que él y sólo se dejo llevar. Magnus lo había recostado y en el trayecto había tirado el suerter nuevo que llevaba, poco a poco se fue subiendo en él como un gato acechando a su presa y empezo a tocar sus pechos, especificamente sus pezones, bien él no era una mujer pero sentía sensibilidad en esa parte como cualquiera, dejo escapar un pequeño gemido y se sonrojo. Magnus empezo a besarlo calmadamente pero apasionado, con una mano le fue desabrochando el pantalón y con la otra revolviendole el cabello.

_**Mientras lo besaba empezaba a descabrochar el pantalón, cosa que no le costo mucho, empezando porque era de resorte y no llevaba broche, pero él quería hacerlo de emoción. No se sorprendió, el era perfecto en TODOS, pero en TODOS los aspectos, ¿Por qué su "estela" iba a ser la diferencia?**_

Fue entonces cuando sintio, ese pequeño rose en su entrepierna ¿Magnus no podía esperar más?

**_Lentamente fue bajando besando su marcado abdomen hasta llegar ahí, aquella parte que había deseado que fuera suya desde que lo vio aquella noche en la entrada de su casa con los demás nefilim, aquella vez que se enamoro a primera vista, con el corazon latiendole a mil empezo a bezarlo.. lentamente, sintiendo como Alec se estremesia y escuchando sus gemidos, sus dulces, dulces gemidos._**

Oh por el angel, ¿qué es lo que le estaba haciendo ese brujo en su entrepierna? JURABA que estaba en el cielo y casi veia a Raziel.. Entonces un pequeño dolor lo inundo...

_**Había introducido un dedo en él, ¿Era muy pronto? No lo sabía, pero en también merecía placer ¿O no?**_

-N..no Magnus, ¿Qué haces? ¡Me duele!- espeto Alec.

-**Espera, para pasar a lo mejor tiene que doler un poco**- le respondió mientras le introducia otro dedo

-Ñya~! - exclamo Alec, sí dolia pero empezaba a gustarle... y... de pronto lo sintio ya no eran sus dedos de él lo que tenía dentro, no señores, ya tenía a su "presidente miau" dentro de él, le salierón lagrimas ¡Joder como dolía!.

Lo introdujo, listo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo,** "****_Ya me pediras más_****" **penso para sí mientras empezaba a mover las caderas lentamente para acostumbrarlo. Y tal y como lo penso los 10 minutos él le pedía más.

Magnus subia la velocidad, no era su primera vez, eso estaba claro, pero la de él sí ¡Y era con él!...

La noche continuo entre besos y caricias, entre movimientos de cadera y sí, también de manos y entre esas caricias el susurro al terminar fue el más importante, pues aparte de ser su primera vez, fue su primer "Te amo".

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado (: ¡Saludos!


End file.
